Paladin of Balance
by The Iron Lord
Summary: What happens when a paladin from another world is sent to deal with the balance of life after the cataclysm and during apollyons meddling? How will his prescene effect the world? (Second fanfic im putting up im sorry for the bad summary, rated m just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**Paladin Of Malrael**

Chapter 1: Keeper of Balance.

Groaning Grixis slowly sat up and looked around groggily, his eyes slowly adjusting to his new surroundings. All around was a thick forest riddled with ruins and the sound of chirping birds. Shakily he tried to stand using the shaft of his scythe as support. With wobbly legs he took a step stumbling, "Damn, seems like that rift he threw me in took more out of me then he thought it would." He growled out and flopped on the steps of a ruined building.

"I'll be sure to curse him the next few times I offer a prayer to him" he groaned. "for a God he sure has a shitty way of transporting people". He surmised.

-Flash Back-

_Kneeling at the altar in the temple Malrael. one of the twelve Paladins of the order of balance, Grixis Rayport prayed in silence. Until the massive doors of the temple slammed open disturbing the peace and quite of the main chamber. "how many times have I told you to not slam those doors, Cordova?" He questioned._

_The sound of metal clanking against the marble floor, slowly grew closer and closer until stopping directly beside him. "Lighten up" Cordova smiled and knelt beside him. Her metal greave clanking loudly against the ground. "I'm sure our lord does not care about slammed doors" She scoffed and began to offer her prayers._

_Grunting in response he closed his eyes again and resumed praying. Slowly all the sounds around him faded away. Leaving him to his own thoughts. "__**Grixis**__" a loud voice rang out inside his mind, causing him to wince._

"_Yes my lord?" he humbly replied to his sovereign deity._

" _**I have a proposal for you!" **__the voice rang out in a booming tone. "__**There is a land, different from your own that has lost its balance!" **__Malrael boomed. "__**It is in constant war with no signs of stopping! Every chance the time for peace appears something interferes!**__" He bellowed_

"_What is it you need of me my lord?" Grixis questioned. "surely the gods of this land have their own champions. What can I do?" he finished._

"_**no these gods do not directly interfere with this land, they subtlety direct the flow and tide actions of this world.**__" Malrael paused letting his words sink into the paladin._

"_but then why don't they take action!? Their world! Their people are suffering because of that!" Grixis raged at the thought of the people being abandoned by their gods to die and suffer._

"_**Calm your self young one, let me finish" **__the God paused once again. __**"From what I have been told by these gods, they caused a cataclysmic event in their world. It seems their people grew stagnant in peace and ceased their own growth, so they reset the balance so to speak."**_

"_How does that reset the balance!" Grixis raged. "that would cause the balance more to shift to death!" he yelled._

"_**Yes it would, but it was necessary. Because of this the people banded together and not only grew in strength they fought for what they needed as the world healed. Resetting the balance.**__" He finished._

_Sighing Grixis nodded. "but if the balance was reset why need your help?" _

"_**Their war lasted for years. But when the time came for peace and they almost achieved it something or someone interfered. Sparking war again, and they keep interfering. Shifting the balance again in deaths favor" **__he paused and continued. "__**If this being or power is not stopped it could lead to the people of that world to extinction. They have not noticed yet but, the resources are dwindling once again and more people are dying then being born."**_

"_I see" Grixis whispered in response. "what is it that you need my lord?, I am at your service" he finished._

"_**If you accept, I will send you to this world to deal with this problem and help put the balance on the right track. Not only is this force upsetting the balance, its forces are also slaughtering innocents to spark further fighting. Put and end to it!" **__he bellowed._

"_As you wish my lord!" Grixis replied slamming his fist into his chest. "I will prepare for this quest at once!."_

"_**Good! Once you are done come back to this altar and I shall send you to this world! But take heed! There is no magic In this world! So your enchantments and spells will not work so be weary." **__ His voice faded with that warning and Grixis awoke._

"_Glad to see your not dead, golden boy" Cordova quipped and slowly rose from her seat on the stone bench. "you've been in that position for hours on end" She finished and offered her hand for aid._

_Grunting he took her hand and pulled himself up, stretching his stiff muscles and popping his joints. Gripping his scythe he turned from her. "our lord seemed fit to interrupt my prayers and speak to me" Grixis finished and motioned for her to follow._

"_Oh?! And what does our lord need of us!" she asked excitedly, while quickly following in step with him._

_Shaking his head he continued. "he does not need the order, but of me, he has not spoken to anyone else so I do not know if he wants others to know but, he gave me a quest and I am going to prepare" he finished and stopped. "meet me at the altar again in an hour" he finished with a smirk and stepped inside his chambers, leaving her In the hallway._

_-Temple main chamber-_

_Standing at the altar in his studded black leather cuirass, pauldron's cloth shirt, cloth pants and leather thigh guards. He left and intimidating figure with His scythe leaning against his shoulder. After fasting his leather greaves and bracers to finish the set he rolled his shoulders and tapped each boot on the ground. "your late"._

"_tch, and you are still wearing that sissy leather armor!" Cordova scoffed as she approached him. "I told you we need to strike fear into our enemy's! And plate is the best way to go!" she boasted with a grin._

"_Maybe in your case, but you are slow. But I on the other hand". Quickly shifting his stance he spun his weapon snapping the tip of the weapons blade upward stopping just as the sharp tip touched the under side of her chin. "would of killed you before you got close enough to strike with those swords." He smirked cockily and removed the blade from her throat._

"_Tch, I would have easily dodged or blocked that attack if we were dueling" she growled while rubbing her chin._

"_perhaps" he chuckled and pulled up his hood that is sewn to the into the nape of the cuirass. "as you know each of us in the order have our own temples across the land" he stated and continued. "you have yet to find a placement for your own" he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder gripping it tightly. "I give you my temple to use as your own and protect as your own until my return." He smiled happily._

"_W..what!? Why!?" she stammered shocked at his proclamation._

"_Think of this as a test, if I return and it is destroyed I will kill you and find another disciple to replace you." He joked and released her shoulder and stepped back. Hooking his finger inside the rim of his cuirass he pulled the cloth face mask over his lips and nose, only leaving his piercing blue eyes visible._

"_BAH! I will make this place my own! And when you come back I'll kick your ass and take your place here!' she cried out, her hands quickly wiping the tears streaming down her face away. "come back alive so I can kick your ass!" she bellowed _

"_Heh, see ya around kid" he saluted as a bright flash of light flooded the temple then fading a quickly as it appeared leaving and empty space where he once stood_.

-Flash Back End-

Standing slowly groaned and rolled his shoulders. "well better get going" sighing he picked a direction and started to walk.

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my second fanfic I'm putting up. I had the idea running through my head while working on my star fox fic so I had to write it down. I hope it gets the same love as my first fic ^^ well with out any further delay enjoy! Please R&R Iron Lord Out!**

**Ps: I do not own For honor that belongs to ubisoft! All I own is my OC's**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paladin Of Balance**

**Chapter 2: Rescue**

-Ashfeld-

"Nothing but trees and ruins" Grixis growled out, as he passed yet another piece of old stone rubble. "Is there even a suitable place to live around these parts?" He asked to no one in particular, and continued to walk. "I've been walking for hours and I have yet to spot a single house. Hell even a shed would be an improvement." He groaned and stopped to sit down and take a rest on a downed log and sighed. Taking off one of his boots, he propped his foot onto his knee and started to rub the arch.

To preoccupied with rubbing his sore appendage, he failed to notice the older gentlemen approaching him. "I say young man, are you headed to west hold by chance?" The gentlemen asked in a raspy tone.

"Hmm? West hold? Well not in particular. Why?" Grixis asked.

Sighing the old man shuffled toward him and sat down on a rock opposite of him. "well it turns out, the Blackstone legion is sieging it as we speak, I managed to get away from the small village just before you reach the keep." He said in a sad voice. "I fear the worst" he finished.

Slipping on his boots Grixis stood and stretched, letting out a contented sigh as his back popped. "well then, looks like I'm headed in the right direction." He smiled and slung his scythe over his shoulder and started to depart.

"WAIT!" the old man shouted, "why are you going there during a siege! Surely you will be killed!" he asked desperately trying to convince him. Smiling Grixis turned and waved goodbye and slowly disappeared down the road. "young fool, hes gone off to die" the old man sighed and sat back down for a rest.

After a few minutes of walking the sound of battle and screaming filled his ears, Just as he reached the top of a small hill. A tiny village came into sight, Ablaze and smoking the outer buildings of the village burned. "well there is the village the old man told me about" he whispered. While surveying the area he noticed two guards outside the main gate of the villages perimeter walls, while the rest of what seemed to be their squad rounded of what villagers that were left. "orange and black, nice colors" he finished and started down the hill.

As he approached the gates the two guards noticed him. Eyeing him suspiciously, They slowly drew their swords. "Halt! State your business and who you are!" one of the guards shouted.

Stopping Grixis held his hands up in mock surrender, his scythe resting against his body. "I'm just a simple farmer with nothing left and just looking for a place to settle is all" he said while pointing at his scythe. "just got me scythe, here for reaping wheat. It's all about what I have left of me home" he finished in a sad tone.

Looking at each other the guard furthest away shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head toward Grixis. "well farmer, we ain't got no land for you to settle on. This here village is now under the control of the Blackstone legion." The guard proudly boasted.

"Blackstone? But what happened to the previous owner of these lands?" Grixis asked in shock.

Smirking the Guard stepped forward. "who? That coward and deserter of a lord Daubeny?" Laughing the guard leaned forward to catch his breath. "yea he does still technically own them, well that is until old cross finishes him off" he scoffed.

Tilting his head, he pretended to think hard on the information given, not knowing anything about this Blackstone legion or the lands he was currently in, he decided to pump the foolish guard for more information. "Cross? Who's cross?" he asked innocently. To his surprise the guard seemed taken aback by the question.

"WHOS CROSS!" he yelled in shock. "you must have been living under a rock instead of farming you idiot!, Holden Cross is a lieutenant for Lady Appollyon her self!" The guard shouted. "now enough of this and be on your way!" the guard finished with a wave of his sword. Shocked Grixis shook his head to regain his composure and nodded.

Sheepishly, Grixis turned and started to head back up the hill until the voice of the guard stopped him again. "On second thought, leave the scythe, it seems like an fine tool, even though the colors are odd." he commanded with a smirk.

"But this is all I have sir" Grixis stammered. "if I leave this behind I wont be able to make a living" He finished in between fake sobs.

"Leave it and live! Or I take it by force and you die" The guard commanded boldly, while his partner folded his arms and laughed. Nodding in between sobs Grixis slowly approached the guards. Shifting the placement of his hands along the metallic black shaft. The serrated emerald green blade lazily shifted downward on his right side.

"Here you are" Grixis announced with no emotion and held the weapon forward. Smiling the guard sheathed his sword he stepped forward to collect the odd tool. As the guard stepped in range Grixis brought the blade and swiped diagonally upwards across the guards body. The superior green metal easily cutting through the his pitiful armor.

Stepping forward Grixis stepped to the side of the two halves of the now falling guard. Not even fazed by the gore and blood now pooling on the ground. "I was going to let you both live" He sighed. "and make my way up to the keep and some how get an audience with this Holden Cross but it dawned on me" he whispered and took another step towards the other shaking guard. "if you hassled me over my weapon, what you are doing to those villagers." He finished. Stopping a few feet away from the terrified guard he waited in silence.

Looking around frantically the guard did not know what to do, so he did what first came to mind. He charged. Yelling at the top of his lungs he lunged at Grixis and swung his blade in a quick downward arc. As the blade inched closer towards the strange man's head, he smirked and relief rushed through his body thinking he won, until the blade was stopped by the black metal shaft of the scythe.

In a shower of sparks the guard's blade clashed with his scythes shaft and began to shake as the as the guard, put all his strength into bearing down on the weapon. "well, if this is all you have to offer, I must thank you and your partner for all the information" slamming his boot into the guards abdomen flinging the man backward and onto his back, stunning him from the blow.

He stepped and positioned him self over the downed guard and smiled "goodbye" Grixis sneered as he slammed the blunt end of the scythes shaft into the man's neck, crushing his windpipe. And held the weapon in that position as the guard frantically try to breath and move the weapon while suffocating to death.

After the guards flailing stopped he proceeded forward. The smell of burnt wood and flesh filled his nostrils as we walked past another burned building. Stepping to the side quickly the sound of creaking wood warned him just in time as he flaming wooden beam missed him, and fell In his previous place.

Stepping around the corner he growled "Such barbarism", as he witnessed a man attempting to force him self on a young girl. With his breeches down to his ankles he was ripping off the screaming girls dress.

"Oh shut up wench! You will enjoy it after a fe…" his sentence was cut short. His head falling from his shoulders from the scythes blade slicing through his neck causing some blood to splatter across her face, his head rolling few feet away from her.

"Get up and run" Grixis commanded as he kicked the man's body off her, giving her the chance to scurry away crying. While passing another burned building and under a intact archway he spotted a group of villagers huddled in the center of the town. "_only two guards?" _he thought to himself and observed.

Beside the huddled group of villagers was two guards. One with a sword and shield like the few soldiers he fought before. While the other one was bigger much bigger, Wielding a buckler and what seemed to be a flail of some kind. "_damn he's big" _he thought. "_must be the one left in charge of this place."_ Looking around he spots a lone guard standing in front of a huge gong type alarm system. "clever they get attacked here, that one signals the main force. I better take him out first" he surmised and silently climbed inside a half destroyed building.

Poking his head outside the door way across from the gong, he watched the watchmen yawn and lean against the support post of the gong._"Either they are extremely cocky or sorely disciplined" _Grixis thought. _"well here goes"_ whistling loudly, the guard jumped from his position and snapped to attention. "psst hey, I think we got an enemy force incoming. come confirm before you signal Cross" Grixis whispered and ducked inside.

Quickly the guard crossed the threshold inside the building and was, grabbed by the head. with a quick twist and an audible crack be broke the guards neck and let his body hit the floor. _"Now onto the main event"_ he thought. Slowly he creeped past the gong and inched forward toward the two men. "_don't turn around, don't turn around" _he repeated inside his mind until he was a few feet from the two unsuspecting men. Catching the glimpse of a child huddled to his mother staring at him, he brought his finger to his lips signaling the boy to be silent.

With a deep breath Grixis steadied him self, With a loud yell and swinging with all his strength, his scythe slammed into the smaller guard. The blade digging deep into the man's side nearly slicing him into, but instead flung his body into the surprised conqueror. Assuming his plan succeeded he failed to notice the conqueror side stepped the flung soldier and rammed Grixis with full force with a shield tackle.

Dazed by the tackle Grixis, slammed and rolled across the ground coming to a stop a few feet from the man. Once stopped he groaned trying to get his bearings. Looking up his eyes widened in shock, not expecting to see a flail flying to crush his skull. He rolled and watched it hit the ground with a loud thump. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the conqueror yelled while swinging his flail by his side.

Shaking his head Grixis picked up his scythe and stood on wobbly legs. "its none of your concern, after all you will be dead soon!" he yelled and charged surprising the conqueror. He slashed diagonally downward his scythes blade clashing with the conquerors buckler in a shower of sparks.

"tch!" he grunted out as his attack was flung backwards by the conqueror's shield. Stepping back he shifting his hands and using the momentum he brought the hilt of his scythe up striking the conqueror on the chin dazing him.

Grunting loudly the Conqueror stumbled backwards a few steps dazed from the unexpected hit and turtled behind his shield. Letting him deflect a swipe from the left flinging the scythe back. Giving him an opening to attack, swinging his flail forward it slammed into Grixis's side with a thump.

"Damn!" Grixis cried out and stumbled back, his hand Instantly covering the wounded area.

"Ha! Is that all you got?!" the conqueror boasted while swinging his flail over his head. "that was tough talk for a weakling!" he roared and swung downward. Grunting Grixis side stepped the attack instead of blocking the blow and Planted the hilt of his scythe into the ground and used it as a pole volt. He sprung forward slamming his foot into the conquerors helmet.

Dazing him as well as loud crunch. Confirming the sudden blunt attack crushing the man's nose beneath. "GAH! YOU FUCKER!" he roared out.

The conqueror stumbled backwards giving Grixis the opening he needed and he lunged. Expecting another slash from the side, the conqueror turtled behind his buckler again. But the attack never came from the side but Instead from below. Hooking the curved blade behind the man's knee Grixis pulled forward with a all his might. "ITS OVER!" he yelled.

The conqueror fell to the ground and onto his back knocking the wind out of him. With another yell Grixis brought his scythe back and with a two handed swing he brought it down on the conqueror. The last thing he saw as the tip of the green blade coming down before splitting his helm and burying into his skull.

Breathing heavily he took a step back and pulled the scythe from the man's skull. "tough son of a bitch" he panted and looked to the shocked group of villagers. After a moment of silence they cheered With a loud cries they happily and hugged one another and Grixis. Thanking him repeatedly.

"Thank you for saving us" An older woman stepped forward with a smile on her face. "if you hadn't, I fear our men would have been killed and far worse for our women and children. The elderly woman spoke sadly.

Smiling he shook his head and took his hand into hers. "no need to thank me, though I wish I could stay but I need to find away to get to this Holden cross and his master" he finished picked up his scythe getting ready to leave.

"Wait… I over heard one of them talking. It sounded like they were going to start making their way up north to Valkenheim." The elderly woman advised. He smiled and nodded In thanks and started to leave in the direction to the north, but was stopped a mother and small child.

"Wait please take this as thanks" she smiled and handed Grixis a small bag filled with what was left of their food and a heavy cloak with furred hood. "it is cold where you are going and food will be scarce, and please be careful of the Vikings they will show you no mercy" she warned. "and thank you again" she smiled and placed a quick kiss on his cheek and stepped away with her son in tow.

Rubbing the spot the woman kissed he smiled and slung the bag and cloak over his shoulder and headed through the town gate to the north. Leaving the small town behind him. "Vikings huh? Cant be to bad" he shrugged.

-back at the village a few hours later-

The center of the now abandoned village was filled with orange and black painted soldiers. With one giant of a man standing in the middle, this man was named Holden Cross and he was not happy. "I WANT WHO EVER DID THIS FOUND! STRING UP ANY VILLAGERS YOU FIND AFTER GETTING ANY INFORMATION!" he roared out causing the lower ranking soldiers to scurry away in fear, all besides one.

Standing besides the Lawbringer was the newly recruited warden that just slain his second just an half and hour earlier. "think a small force of theirs did this for revenge?" The warden asked as he looked down at the dead conqueror.

"No, I knew this conqueror well, and he was no push over. This was someone skilled and the only skilled one in that lot is standing beside me." Cross grunted out in anger. "I will find the wrech who did this and bring him in front of the master my self! And let her bring him to justice!" he roared and slammed his halberd's hilt into the ground.

**AN: So chapter two is up, I see only one review and I'm glad you found it intriguing crimson ^^, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. I've seen this story has had a few visitors and views so I figured maybe a second chapter would get people more excited then just the beginning of it soo I made this quite a bit longer then the first chapter. This was also my first fight scene so I hope I did well and would welcome any tips! Also I don't play conq so if anyone reading this does and I messed up on his movements or missed something please let me know. I also feel like I should explain Grixis weapon color, so all in going to say it's the type of metal it's made from, and you will find out what that is later anyways ^^ Iron Lord Out!**

**Ps: also I don't own for honor that belongs to ubisoft, all I own is my OC'S also please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paladin Of Balance**

**Chapter 3: Friend or Foe?**

-village in Ashfeld-

Sitting on a crate inside an old building, Holden Cross stared at an old man hanging from the rafters by his arms. Currently the old man was unconscious thanks to his guards capturing methods. "Wake him up" Cross commanded to his men, Nodding a silent guard picked up a bucket of water and threw it onto the old man walking him up with a start.

"HUH!?" The old man shouted, shaking his head to try and clear some of his grogginess. "W..where am i?" He stuttered out, his eyes straining to see who was in front of him through blurry eyes.

"Its about time you woke up old timer, I have some questions for you" Cross said. With his hands on his knees he slowly stood up and walked towards the hanging man. The wooden floors creaking from the stress of the armored behemoth. "who attacked my men in this village?" he asked threateningly.

Remaining silent for a moment the old man blinked and his eyes began to focus. Once his vison cleared and he seen the man before him, he began to struggle against his bonds. "I..I don't know!" the old man yelled. His hands turning white from the strain caused by his struggling.

Sighing Cross placed a hand on the older mans shoulder, steadying him and stopping his struggling. "calm yourself, if you tell me who attacked my men I will let you go. Deal?" he asked in calm and professional tone. His face inches away from the older mans pale one.

"I..I really don't know" the old man pleaded. "I ran when your men started to attack and got as far away as I could!" he yelled.

Shaking his head Cross stood up straight and turned from the older man. "the hard way I guess" he shrugged. Pivoting on his foot he turned rapidly, striking the man hard in the stomach with his gauntleted hand. Instantly the older man lurched forward spitting out vile and blood and began to groan from the pain. "who attacked my men!" Cross yelled.

"I..I don't know!" the old man cried out. Only to get a gauntleted back hand to the side of his face. The force of the metal slamming Into his jaw not only cracked the bone but made him spit out teeth and large amounts of blood.

Taking a step back Cross huffed loudly. "this is your last chance old man! Tell me or I'll have mercy here extract the information a more horrendous way!" Cross roared while taking a step forward. "now who attacked my men!" he asked.

"I don't know! Please!" the old man cried and began to shake in fear as he trashed against his chains. With a sigh Cross threw his hands up in the air and walked back to his crate and sat down.

"He's all yours Mercy" he growled and stared at the old man in silence. Out of the shadows a feminine figure appeared. Her hips swaying as she walked towards the poor old man. The peacekeeper stopping just in front of the hanging man inspecting him.

"I don't know If he will survive long enough for tell me anything Cross, he is quite fragile." She mumbled out and she took a step back from him.

"I don't care, get the information. Anyway possible then do what you want, I don't care" Cross said annoyed. Shrugging the peacekeeper drew her small dagger from her hip and ran it down the mans chest to his waist, causing him to thrash even more.

"Now, this is going to hurt old man, it's going to hurt a lot" she said and positioned the tip of her dagger just under his genitals and was about to begin.

"WAIT! I…I KNOW WHO IT COULD BE" the old man yelled frantically. "I..ILL TELL YOU I SWEAR IT!" He cried. Smirking under her helm Mercy backed away from the man and sheathed her dagger.

"Speak" Cross commanded.

"It was a man, a tall man just shorter then you" the old man stammered. "He wore a set of black leather armor with a hood." He paused a moment to think.

"What did he look like under the hood? I need more details old man" Cross asked.

"I don't know he had a face mask as well, I do remember his eyes though. Like sapphires they were, the bluest eyes I ever seen." The old man mumbled. "he also wielded the strangest scythe I ever seen, but that's all I know I swear!" he finished with a sob.

Grunting Cross slowly stood. "Mercy, see to it that word is sent to the master, and every man and woman in the Blackstone legion. This man is now on our most wanted list" he grunted and went to leave. "also cut him down and give him a head start."

"Head start?" the old man asked curiously. "but you said you would let me live!" he yelled.

Smirking Cross turned and pointed his halberd at the dangling man. "I did say that but. I never said for how long.".

-Apollyon's Keep-

A few days later, a letter arrived by bird at castle Blackstone. Reading the letter the Grunt of a guard ran to his master. Sounds of steel again steel and the pained grunts of his fellow guardsmen echoed in the stone halls of the keep. Slamming the doors open to the arena he stopped catching his breath as the last of the officers inside the room was tossed out of the ring like nothing, leaving the warlord her self alone in the center.

Sheepishly approaching his master he held out the letter, shaking as it was snatched away. "Well, it seems like his punishment has been carried out" Apollyon chuckled as she read the letter. "remember well, men Blackstone does not take kindly to thieves and betrayers." she said while walking out of the ring, her subordinates groaning from their downed positions. "hmm Cross's men were attacked?" pausing she finished the letter and crumpled it In her palm. "well it seems like we have a wolf who has lost his way, it is a good thing we will be there to guide him back to his rightful place" she finished with a laugh.

-Ashfeld Eitriuoten lake-

With the sun setting Grixis hurried his pace along the roadside. To his left was one of the biggest lakes he ever seen. Pausing momentarily to enjoy the setting sun across the lakes waters. "I need to find a place to camp for the night" he sighed and turned back to the road. After a few more minutes of walking the last bit of sunlight disappeared and the dark of night set in.

Still finding no place to camp he decides to walk just a little bit more down the road by torch light. To his surprise he began to see buildings take shape in the dark ahead. "well luck is with me this night" he said happily and headed towards the town. Approaching the dark town something seemed strange. "_No lights, no sounds and no people" _Grixis thought to himself

Going building to building, the found nothing and no one just empty beds and houses. After clearing the last building Grixis decided it was time to set up camp. By the docks was a small shack with a small fire place. Tiredly he laid out his bed and made a small fire inside the fire place. "better set up some kind of an alarm" he said. At each outside corner of the shack he stuck a twig and tied a string between the two. Attached to the string was a small bell. Nodding at his work he set back inside the shack for the night.

Unknown to him a pair of eyes watched him make his way through the abandoned town and make his camp. Once he settled the observer turned and went back from where it came, with out hardly making any sound in the underbrush. In the early hours of the morning. Grixis was awakened by the little chiming of bells from his trip wire. Not moving he slowly reached for his scythe preparing for the moment the intruder entered the shack.

The old door to the shack slowly creaked opened and a man quietly entered. Observing Grixis who laid still and looked still asleep, he crept forward. Drawing his sword the intruder prepared to strike unknowing that his prey was fully awake. Quickly using the shaft of his scythe Grixis swept the mans feet from under him.

Surprised and dazed the intruder laid on the ground and with out hesitation Grixis lunged stabbing the man with a small dagger he kept in his boot. Gasping the man looked down at the small blade buried in his chest, and started coughing up the blood that pooled inside his mouth. Suddenly his head fell back and hit the ground. Panting Grixis stood and stared down at the man.

Dressed in a cloth breeches and shirt with a worn leather jerkin. The would be assassin laid dead with a small pool of blood under him. Jerking the knife free from the mans chest, he wiped it clean on the mans pants and slipped it back into his boot. "seems like a bandit" Grixis observed. "better make sure their isn't any more of them". Cracking the door of the shack he peaked through. The small town still looked deserted like it was the night before. "either he is a scout or just a lone bandit trying to get lucky" Grixis sighed and stepped out into the empty street.

Leaving the town behind him Grixis continued north, the longer he walked the more notably colder it got. Soon he was able to see his breath as he walked but yet to see any snow. "getting cold, I better get that cloak" stopping he dropped the bag onto the ground and pulled out the cloak. Latching the clip around his neck the brown cloak billowed slightly in the wind but it still did its job, as he slowly got warm underneath it.

Night fell quickly again, causing the temperature to fall drastically. His cloak failing to keep him warm entirely, he decided to make camp and start a fire. Sitting next to the glowing flames he held his hands outward warming them by the flames. while the small amount of fresh meat he did have left cooked slowly on a skewer he made from a branch.

Eating the cooked meat and listing to the popping and cracking of the fire he let his thoughts drift to his home world of Valara. The peaceful valley his temple was built, and his disciple Cordova. "_I wonder how she is doing" _he thought, snickering at the thought of her short tampered self doing daily chores to keep the temple clean and tidy before heading out for the day. "_She will do fine when I'm gone. After all when one of us takes a disciple, we are training our replacement" _he sadly thought.

"There can only be twelve Paladins, she would be the thirteenth. "he sighed and looked up at the clear night sky. "I remember my final test" he thought sadly at the scene.

-Flash Back-

_Standing in the temple that was now his very own a younger version of Grixis stood. Scythe by his side and in his leather armor he stared happily at his own master. Serena, the female paladin wielding a war hammer almost half her size, covered in plate and chain mail. Her lithe figure fooling those who thought she was weak and her war hammer was just for show._

_But Grixis seen her in action. How she crushed the chest in of one brave man foolish to challenge her in one swing. He stood there watching her with out knowing, she was giving her final prayer to their God. _

"_Ready?" her soothing voice echoed in the empty temple chambers. Her smiling face staring down at the young and impatient man._

"_More then ever master! Now tell me what is my final test?!" Grixis asked excitedly to finally pass onto the rank of Paladin._

_Smiling fondly at the young man she led him out of the temple chamber and down a set of steps he was forbidden to go down. "remember how I banned you from coming down here?" she asked a quiet Grixis._

"_I do master, but why are we coming down here?" he asked questionably. His steps echoing in the now silent corridor._

"_Your final test" she whispered. At the bottom of the steps sat a huge ornate room with beautiful marble floors and a beautiful marble tomb set in in front of an alter to their God. "as you know our God bestows us longevity. To keep us young to do out job of keeping the balance of life correct?" she asked not facing him._

_Nodding he stepped forward. "yes" he said excited._

"_And do you know why there are only twelve paladins?" she asked, shaking his head he waited for an explanation. "there can only be twelve paladins, because twelve is an even number, balanced just like the one we are charged to keep in check." She said in a sad tone. Stepping forward she placed her hammer down and leaned it against the tomb. Turning to Grixis she smiled and wiped the tears streaming down her face. "your final test is to kill me Grixis and take my place. That is the only way to receive your longevity" she said between sobs._

"_W..what?" he asked shocked, and instinctively taking a step back away from her shaking his head._

"_We must keep the balance and that goes for our order, so our God chose to make it. I raised you from a child to who you are now, just as you will when your time to find a disciple comes." She said taking a deep breath. "so now you must strike me down and take your place as a paladin of balance." She commanded._

"_N..no! I wont!" he stammered dropping his scythe and backing away from her, tears pooling in his eyes._

"_You will! It is our law! If you do not…. If you do not I will be forced to kill you and find another to take my place" she cried out. "I know its hypocritical but how can a mother kill her child?" she asked crying "now do it!" she yelled and closed her eyes._

_Through tears Grixis picked up his scythe and charged his master and mother figure with a pain filled yell._

-Flash back end-

Just as he was about to strike his master down once again in his memories he was startled back to reality by the snapping of a branch. Staring at him stood a lone female, dressed in a furred vest and thick pants. She eyed him, her weapon tightly gripped in her hand. She pointed the javelin in his direction. "Hvað ertu að gera hér riddara?" she commanded out.

Slowly reaching for his scythe, he stretched his hand out. His eyes never leaving the woman he failed to notice the men now surrounding him until he felt the cold tip of a blade on his neck. Looking around he seen men dressed exactly the same as the one from the shack. "damn, there were more of him" he cursed.

Scoffing the woman catches his attention. Stepping forward her javelin still pointed at him. "I will ask again" she paused " what are you doing here knight!?" she asked with an heavy accent, her green eyes piercing into him as she waist for a response.

**AN: alright! Chapter 3 is out and up. I hope all of you that are reading this are enjoying my story so far. And I hope to get some good reviews ^^. Now to answer Killroy's question. Um I'm not sure or the paring yet. I also don't know of what hero it will be. Umm I am partial to the valkyrie, but not sure. He is in Viking Territory at the moment so not to sure yet of where to go in that department.**

**Now I decided to use Icelandic for the Vikings dialect, I think that is what they speak in the game. And I know the knights speak Latin but I'm just going to assume they speak the same as Grixis to ease my writing lol In kinda lazy. But anyways with out further ado Iron Lord Out!**

**Ps. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Paladin Of Balance**

**Chapter 4: The War Born**

Standing in silence, Grixis observed his surroundings. Men on all sides, his weapon in reach but a sword at his neck, and finally this woman standing In front of him. Not many options that will have a good out come so, it is better to do as she says and comply until escape is possible. "I am just passing through nothing more" he paused watching the Viking women's response. "Also I am not a knight." He finished.

Again silence filled the camp, no one moved and no one spoke a word until to do so by their leader. "Not a knight you say?" The woman finally spoke. "yet you sound like a knight, but do not look like one" she paused and took a step forward. The tip of her weapon pressed against the side of his cheek, moving his face to the side. "a bit more rugged, more manly then those sissy looking southerners." She stated and removed her weapon.

Looking to her men she nodded and spoke. "Taka vopn hans og binda hendur hans. Við erum að taka hann aftur með okkur." (pick up his weapon and bind his hands. We are taking him back with us.). Nodding her men went to work binding his hands behind his back, and attempting to pick up his weapon. After a few attempts some of them, became frustrated and cursing in their own language about how heavy it was.

Scoffing the woman Walked over and picked the scythe up with ease and shoved it into the biggest looking grunt's arms. "Ömurlegt mikið hjá þér!" (pathetic the lot of you!) She yelled and walked away shaking her head, and back down the trail she came from. Being helped to his feet and shoved from behind Grixis followed reluctantly, his mind constantly running different scenarios in his mind on how to escape.

Following behind the supposed leader of this small group he observed one thing. She commanded respect and looked like she deserved it. She was tall for a woman, not including her helm she was almost as tall as he was. Well muscled and toned. Going by the pace they were traveling with out taking any breaks, In the dark no less. What amazed Grixis so much was how easy she picked up his scythe. The over sized weapon to most carried a decent weight to it and yet she picked it up like a stick.

"I catch you staring at my ass knight, you will find yourself unable to reproduce" she threatened as she looked back over her shoulder at him. Earning a few chuckles from the men behind him.

Scoffing he rolled his eyes. "not my type for one. And two I told you I'm not a knight. I'm not in any of those so called legions." He stated flatly and stopped abruptly, nearly bumping into the woman standing in front of him. "What the hell?! Warn someone when you are going to stop like that!" he yelled out, earning smack to the back of the head by one of his guards.

"what do you mean your type? I supposed you knights like your woman scared and weak. The type to hide and run away instead of fighting like a true woman should?!" She questioned. Her helmet covered face inches away from his own.

"No not at all, I like strong women. Just you're a bit to muscular for me" he smirked at the not so subtle jab.

"Hnn" she stared at him, her eyes scanning his smirking face and turned around. "good, I'd break you if we had sex anyways. You knights don't have the balls to handle a real woman." She boasted with a laugh earning a few hardy ones from her men.

His smirk fading and turning into a scowl, at the jab to his manhood. "bet its like making love to a bear" he taunted. Instantly the laughter stopped and the men guarding him backed away. Noticing this he turned and stared at the back of the now visibly tense woman.

Snapping around she stomped back to him and grabbing his leather cuirass and lifting him off the ground to his surprise. "I stand corrected, this knight seems to have balls." She smirked and dropped a shocked Grixis to the ground in a heap. "Any longer, I don't think you would have made it back to our camp" she smirked. "I would have killed you for lines like that" she finished and walked through the thick bushes in front of her.

Being shoved through the brush, he expected a small camp with a few more of these Vikings but no again he was amazed. In the small clearing, sat multiple tents and temporary buildings, even a blacksmith hammering away at their simple yet effective weaponry and armor. In the middle of the camp was a tall tower just reaching over the tree tops. Again being shoved from behind he stumbled forward, "easy with the shoving mate! I'm goin" he growled out.

Being led through the camp he got many stares, and even hearing some whispers, which he assumed where about him. Standing in front of the biggest tent Grixis ever seen was the same woman who captured him, but the thing that shocked him the most wasn't the tent but the huge man she was talking with. "_Holy shit! He is bigger then that guy at the village"_ he thought to him self as he stared at the behemoth.

After a few minutes of talking the giant of a man stepped to the side, allowing them to enter. Using his giant axe he pulled up the tarp letting them inside. Motioning him to follow the woman ducked inside the tent, following closely behind Grixis walked passed the man guarding the tent. Snarling the man flinched towards Grixis expecting him to jump in fright, only to be disappointed when all he got was a smirk before he disappeared in the tent.

In the middle of the tent was a large table with what looked to be a map spread out across it. Leaning over the table was another large man. With a beard and some age to him. His helmet sitting on the table top just inside his reach. Coughing the woman got the man's attention. "Warlord Havlar) she nodded.

Standing straight, the Warlord walked around the table and stood in front of the woman, staring at her in silence. This goes on for a few moments until a smile breaks across his face "Velkomin aftur! Valkyrt reina! Hvernig var þín Veiði?" (Welcome back! Valkyrie Reina! How was your hunt?) He yelled out in a laugh. His hands clasping her shoulders firmly.

Smirking she returned the gesture and took a step back from the bellowing man. "Við sáum þennan riddara nálægt þessum bænum. Sendi einn af mínum mönnum til að takast á við hann sem ég hélt að væri kominn með. Þegar maðurinn kom ekki aftur fórum við að leita að honum." (Scouting near that lakeside town, we spotted this knight. Sending one of my men to deal with him I thought it was over with. When the man didnt come back we went to look for him) said while making a gesture in Grixis direction.

Looking over Reinas shoulder Havlar stared at him, his eyes examining him from head to toe. "Þú sagðir að hann væri einn?" ( you said he was alone?) he asked.

"ja" (yes) she nodded and stepped to the side, allowing him to see Grixis clearly. Grunting Havlar stepped up and stood in front of Grixis and stared at him. Reaching up with his hand he cupped his chin and turned his face side to side examining him. Scoffing he released him and took a step back, examining his armor this time.

"Brynja er flott, lítur frekar sterklega út" (Armor is nice, looks rather sturdy) Havlar stated while giving Grixis's armor a tap with his knuckles. "Eitthvað annað?" (Anything else?) He asked. Nodding Reina gave a whistle and two soldiers stepped forward and presented his bag of basic items and weapon. "Grunnatriðum í ferðum sem ég er ekki sama um. En nú er það athyglisvert." (Basic traveling items I do not care about, but that is interesting). He said with some amazement at Grixis's scythe.

Reaching for the weapon the warlord removed it from the guards hands and nodded impressed with the weapon. "Flott þyngd, siðsamlega hollt" (nice weight, decently balanced) he stated as he twisted the scythe in his hands. "Venjulega notaður fyrir bæjarbúa, en sneri sér að vopni, snjall. Liturinn er oddity eins og heilbrigður." (normally used for farming, but turned into a weapon, Clever. The color is an oddity as well.) He finished and set the weapon on the table behind him.

Turning back to Grixis he folded his arms across his chest and stared for a moment. "tell me why has a southern dog strayed so much from its pack?" he asked in a thick accent. "That town has been abandoned for a year now, what is your purpose" Havlar finished.

"First off, I'm not a dog nor a knight" Grixis growled out. "I told that bear of a woman that.." he paused "second I'm from the south just not with those damn legions." He told them. Not really a lie either, he really did come from the south. "Lastly I'm seeking someone" he finished.

Staring at him for minutes on end Havlar processed the information. His arms folded against his chest, he had to stretch out his arm to hold back a seething Reina. Smirking he let out a hardy chuckle. "ah a brave one I see, to say something like that about my second in command here is truly brave." He smiled and looked back at a cursing Valkyrie. "well then southerner, whom are you searching for? We have not seen anyone from your people in quite a while, besides the knights of course." He asked.

Debating on whether to tell him he ran scenarios of what could happen in his head. If he told him it could gain him an ally in his endeavour's or they could just kill him and take his belongings anyways. Deciding on a leap of faith he took a deep breath. "I am trying to find away to reach apollyon of the black stone legion" he stated.

Visibly flinching at the name Havlar glared at him. "and why do you want to meet that whore of a woman"

"To kill her" Grixis deadpanned. Followed by silence, the tent remained deathly quiet. No one spoke as his words sank in.

"To kill her?" Havlar repeated. "t…to kill her?" he repeated, this time trying to not to laugh but utterly fail. "pfft! Hahaha, I like you boy" he said and gripped Grixis's shoulders. "Well then, any enemy of the. Blackstone dogs is a friend of mine!" Havlar bellowed. "sadly we are just a small fraction of the war born Clan And news from the north has reached us of our own raiding each other " He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "Release him of his bonds and get him some mead and warm food, he is my guest!" Havlar bellowed again with a laugh.

"You cant be serious!" Reina yelled out. "he is a knight! What if he tells you nothing but lies!" she seethed and pointed her spear in Grixis direction.

"Calm your self girl" Havlar warned. "he would not, if he really wants to go against the black stone legion, secondly he is in a entire camp of war born, he will not get out alive even if he tried" he finished, leaving his unneeded explained warning sink in.

"Tch, I don't care." She growled out and stared at the now freed Grixis. Smirking she turned to the warlord "Réttarhöld eftir bardaga" (Trial by Combat) she demanded.

"What did you say?" Havlar Raised his brow and glared at the Valkyrie.

"Trail by combat, if he wins he goes free, but if he loses he dies" she stated flatly. Humming Havlar turned and faced Grixis.

"What say you boy? It is a fair trial and if you win you will be praised and honored for your battle." He questioned. Nodding Grixis smirked at Reina who was expecting him to most likely back out.

"I accept" Grixis cockily accepted and stood proudly, earning a chuckle in return.

"Excellent!" turning to Reina the warlord smiled. "will you fight in this match? Or do you have a candidate?" Havlar questioned.

"Rogar" she stated, causing some of the occupants in the tent flinch.

"Hmm, you are looking to test this man, very well! Rogar! Come in!" Havlar bellowed out. Stepping in the tent the very same man who was guarding it stepped forward. "what say you to be this mans opponent in his trial?"

Grinning the massive Raider stepped forward and stood in front of Grixis towering over him. "Þegar ég geri það með honum, verða jafnvel forfeður hans að tæna fæðingu hans" (When I get done with him, even his ancestors will be shamed of his birth) he stated proudly. His fist slamming into his chest taunting the smaller man.

"Haha! Fine words my young friend now go! Meet us in the arena!" Havlar excitedly yelled. Nodding the raider took one last look at Grixis and smirked then disappeared. "Now my young friend, Rogar is one of our finest warriors! A raider of the war born clan! So What title do you go by hmm? Surely your not a farmer" Havlar laughed as he gripped Grixis scythe in front of him.

Taking his weapon he fondly ran his fingers down the shaft and smiled. With ease he twirled the scythe around his body in a show of skill and prowess. Bringing it down he stopped it once it was leveled and directly pointing at Reina. "I am a Paladin, a warrior of the God Malrael!" he proudly stated "and I will pass your test Reina of the war born!" he taunted.

Laughing loudly he slapped Grixis on the back making him stumble. "well said boy! Well said! Now then on with the trial!" Havlar roared escorting Grixis out of the tent personally.

-War Born Camp Arena-

Standing in the middle of the Arena the two men stood, only a few feet apart from one another. Waiting for the signal to go ahead and start the trial to prove Grixis worth and earn his freedom. "NOW THIS IS ONE OF OUR MOST HONORED TRADITIONS!" Havlar yelled out. "THE OUTCOME OF THIS TRIAL IS FINAL! ANYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH IT WILL BE STRIPPED OF THEIR HONOR AND EXCILED! SAME GOES FOR ANY ONE WHO TRIES TO INTERFERE!" he continued to yell out. "THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! FIGHT UNTIL ONE SURRENDERS OR DIES! ANYTHING GOES NOW THEN...BEGIN!" he yelled.

Slowly they began to circle each other, the two combatants seizing each other up. The first one to break the stare down was Rogar, with speed that surprised Grixis for a man of his size he covered the distance between the two of them. Expecting a tackle Grixis jumped back to avoid the attack and gain some distance. To his surprise the tackle didn't come instead the pommel of Rogars axe slammed into his forehead dazing him and causing his vison to go white.

With a yell Rogar swung his axe in an arc, aimed at Grixis right side. With a shake of his head Grixis barely had time to throw up a guard to block the attack. Yet again he fainted the attack and switched to a shoulder charge.

Once his vison cleared enough for him to see, he watched the axe head come closer and closer to his right side. Throwing up a guard to block the blow he reacted him self for a counter attack, but the attack didn't come instead the big behemoth's shoulder crashed into his chest and he was lifted up off the ground. "SON OF A BITCH" Grixis gasped out as the wind left his lungs.

"Dammit!" Grixis yelled out and dropped his scythe. As Rogar carried him intending slamming him into the nearing wall, Grixis cupped both hands together into a fist. "RAHH! He yelled and with all his might he brought his hands down slamming the joined hands on the back of rogars neck at the base if his skull. With a grunt Rogar stumbled from the unexpected blow dropping him to the ground.

Grunting Rogar stumbled forward, the unexpected blow dazing him and causing his head to spin he dropped his own weapon and tried to stabilize him self. Turning to face his opponent he did not expect to be tackled to the ground by such a smaller person.

Standing on wobbly legs Grixis and watched Rogar stagger and drop his weapon. As soon as his axe hit the ground he charged. Slamming his shoulder into Rogars abdomen and successfully knocking him over. He quickly straddled him, ignoring the crowd cheering and booing he drew back his fist, while Rogar brought up his one non pinned arm.

Expecting a rain of blows to his face Rogar attempted to put up some kind of defense and went to shield his face from the blow's. But this time it was his turn to be fooled as the attack wasn't a punch to the face but a stunning blow to the throat, forcing him into a coughing fit and tears to well up in his eyes.

Seeing as a full assault to Rogars face was unavailable, he went with a quick jab to the throat. Cupping his hand he slammed his cupped palm into Rogars throat causing him to cough and gasp for air. With this chance he roared and sent a straight jab to Rogars face. Snapping his head back blood flew from Rogars nose and mouth. Blow after blow Grixis did not relent and continued to pummel the man beneath him.

His vison blurred and the taste of blood In his mouth Rogar was in pain and unbelievably pissed. Having enough of this pummeling he roared in defiance and slammed his head into Grixis face when he drew back for another punch. With a thud Grixis head flew back as blood splattered from his nose and lips dazing him and forcing him to lean back. Letting Rogar buck him off his perch and onto the ground.

Pain was the second unexpected thing happened to him. The first was the brutal head butt he was just on the other end of. Staring up at the night sky he spit blood from his mouth and rolled onto his stomach and struggled to stand. Groaning in pain he looked up and seen Rogar struggling for his weapon. Panting he slowly began to crawl to his scythe, blood dripping form his mouth and leaving a trail across the ground.

Just as his hand gripped his scythes handle he was kicked in the side knocking their from his lungs and forcing him to roll across the ground, with his weapon. "Þú barðist vel en þetta er endirinn. Sjáumst í Valhöll!" (You fought well, but this is the end! See you in Valhalla!) Rogar yelled and brought his axe back preparing to deliver the finishing blow.

Seeing this as his last chance Grixis with the last of his might he brought his scythe In a sideways arc, sweeping it across the ground. The pointed tip of his scythe slammed into Rogars legs piercing clean through, lodging its self into the bone. With a pain filled cry Rogar dropped to the ground grasping at the wounded leg, as blood slowly began to pool around him.

Breathing heavily, Grixis slowly climbed to his feet. Taking a few wobbly steps he stopped just in front of his opponent and ripped the scythe from his leg, causing him to cry out in pain. "Yield" he growled out. The blunt end of the scythes arch pressed under Rogars chin.

Glaring defiantly, Rogar bit his bottom lip until they bled. Rising to his knees he held up his head proud. Anger flashes across Grixis face as he jabbed the scythe into Rogars neck, not even getting a grunt in pain for a response. "YIELD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, but Rogar only stared back.

"Valhalla!" He roared and locked eyes with Grixis.

"GRAHH!" with an anger filled yelled he twisted his scythe around, and taking a step forward he brought it upward in a slice, forcing the blade through the underside of Rogars neck beheading him. Standing there with labored breaths he watched the blood flow from Rogars neck. "you would have lived if you surrendered." He mumbled out. Closing his eyes and bowing his head he turned out all the cheering and yelling as he prayed to Malrael to have mercy and guide Rogars soul to its rightful place.

A heavy hand slamming down on his shoulder brought him out of his prayer. Staring at him with a smile was Havlar. "Congratulation! You have won!" he laughed.

"But at what cost?" Grixis lamented as he stared down at the headless body.

Shaking his head Havlar pulled Grixis along as he walked towards the exit of the arena. "do not morn his death, he died as a true Viking with honor In battle! He will forever be with our brothers and sisters in Valhalla" Havlar finished with a smile. "now go clean your self up! We have a feast to enjoy!" he bellowed and pushed Grixis into a small tent with a wash bowl and fresh rags to clean his wounds. Sighing he placed his scythe against the support beam and began to take off his cuirass and under shirt.

The sound of the flap opening to the tent catches his attention. Turning around his eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. Standing in front of him In a leather and cloth armor was a beautiful redheaded woman. His eyes trailing down her long braided hair and back up to her green eyes. He choked up and stared.

"What are you staring at? Did Rogar knock more sense out of you then we tought?" She taunted, causing him to forget her beautiful face and remind him of certain bear of a woman he met earlier. "I figured you southerners couldn't take a few blows from a brawl" she scoffed.

"Reina?!" Grixis stepped back in shock. This beautiful woman in front of him was that foul attitude woman, that captured him. He couldn't believe it.

"Ja?, what did you forget who I was" she asked in a thick accent. "I wanted to congratulate you on your win" she sighed in defeat. "also Havlar suggested I escort you to the feast as well seeing, it was my idea for the trial by combat." She finished. "why are you still staring? Clean your self up!" She said with a shake of her head.

Still standing there dumbfounded, Grixis just could not wrap his head around this revelation. He didn't even. Notice her bringing the bowl of clean water and a rag to him. "I'll do it my self" she mumbled and dipped the cloth in the bowl " I'm starving and I don't want to be late." She growled out and forcibly wiped off the dried blood off his face.

Grabbing her hand he stopped her and took a step back. "I can do this my self thank you" snatching the cloth from her grip he dipped it back in the bowel and wiped the rest of the blood from his face. Once cleaned he threw his shirt back on with his armor and turned to grab his scythe. "lead the way bear woman" he taunted as they left the tent.

**AN: Woo that chapter is done. Geeze this one was a tough one to write. I hope you enjoyed my spin on the war born. As well as my portrayal of how they would act towards on another as well as at the end of a fight. Now I tried to switch povs from Grixis to Rogar in the fight, I'd like your alls opinions on that style compared to just a narrative of it play by play. Umm now I also wanted to give you all sort of a time frame of what's going on. In the game as soon as you join Blackstone you go to help out what's left of the iron legion then onto pushing out the Vikings. So I want to try and leave the impression of it taking a few days maybe weeks instead of so quick. Now onto Q.A**

**Killroy: I don't think I will put the Dlc characters into the story due to I don't know where to place the new faction they bring on the Chinese stand point. Maybe might do a squeal not sure. And yes he will have his own party and work with some already established ones such as the war born.**

**Phoenix: Umm well as of right now I am unsure when he will travel to the myre. I'm torn still on how far he should help the Vikings along. So on that note I am undecided. And as for the paring, I'm not to big o harems, Its hard to write and keep them equally balanced in the relationship with multiple partners so that is also an unknown at the momment.**

**Alright now then with the Q.A finished with out further ado! Iron Lord Out! **

**P.s R&R**


	5. Note

**Hello all Iron Lord here with a quick note on this stories status**

**I'm sorry this is not another chapter, and I apologize for no updates on this story at all. My bad on that. Anyways here the update. I am currently not able to work on any fanfiction, this includes this one and the star fox one I was also working on. Due to my personal life and as well, as me writing a book of my own design, not fanfiction. It has taken up all my time and I have no time to update these stories. Now I don't Want to just abandon these works and leave people hanging, kind of would be a dick move on my part lol. Anyways, if anyone would like to adopt this story just send me a PM and we will hash this out. Again I'm sorry for this abrupt stop to posting. **

**I hope you all understand, and if this is adopted. Give the adoptee all the love and support yall gave me.**

**Yours truly **

**Iron Lord**


End file.
